Beautiful
by Crystallic Rain
Summary: MAJOR PROM QUEEN SPOILERS. You're so strong, Kurt. So strong, and brave, and beautiful. And I think that the most beautiful person in the entire school won. KLAINE


**beautiful  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

**Notes**: Please, note that this is all based on spoilers for next week's episode. Please don't read if you don't want to be spoiled. Don't yell at me if I ruined it, because I warned you!

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hey," Kurt responded, though he didn't glance up, eyes still cast down at the tiara in his hands, spinning it between his fingertips. The intruder settled himself beside Kurt on the bench outside McKinley, the cool spring air welcoming after being in the stuffy, crowded gym for so long.

"I know it's a stupid question," Blaine said, his hands folded neatly in his lap, looking at the brunette beside him, "but are you all right?"

Kurt nodded a little hesitantly. "I'm fine."

Blaine placed a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "Talk to me, Kurt," he said pleadingly, and the other boy at last looked at him.

"I know I'm good at hiding behind my fashionable clothing choices and cutthroat words," Kurt responded.

"And pushing people away," Blaine added, and Kurt smiled a little sheepishly, looking back at the tiara in his hands.

"I'm just tired, Blaine," he murmured, and Blaine hummed in response. "I knew that the bullying wasn't just going to magically stop just because of what Karofsky said, but god, I never really thought they'd stoop _this _low."

A tear fell down his cheek and he laughed sadly, shaking his head and swiping at his eyes. "I should have expected it," he bit out, dropping the crown on the empty space on the other side of him. "I mean, they probably thought they were doing me a favor, right? Give the fag the tiara..."

"_Hey_," Blaine said forcefully, moving off the bench to crouch in front of Kurt, taking his now empty hands in one of his, the other moving to wipe away another forming in Kurt's eye. "Don't talk like that." He gently leaned up, pressing a kiss to the brunette's nose, earning a watery smile. "_Please_."

Kurt nodded. "I just—I mean, yeah I have a collection of tiaras in my hope chest at home, but I—I really didn't want this stupid thing." He swallowed hard. "Or anything that came with it. I was just so relieved that this whole prom queen thing was a stupid bit of McKinley drama I _couldn't_ be involved in," he admitted roughly. "I'd decided from the beginning I wouldn't even vote for Quinn, Santana, or Lauren, so I wouldn't be a part of the insanity."

"Who'd you vote for?" Blaine asked him softly, still grasping onto his hands tightly.

"Mercedes," he admitted with a small, bitter laugh. "I mean, prom queen is supposed to be the most beautiful girl, right? And for someone to be as gorgeous as her and not care about all this stupid drama, and not care about who her date was and all the other stupid clichés..." He shrugged.

Blaine nodded, releasing Kurt's hands. The brunette looked at him curiously as he grasped the tiara, Blaine staring at it, his next words directed at the object instead of the boy in front of him.

"Well," he said, cocking his head to the side as he took in the sight of the jewels and metal, "maybe the most beautiful girl didn't win." He looked back up at Kurt with such love and sincerity, the brunette licked his lips nervously, anticipating his next words. "But if I didn't believe this before tonight, before what you said in there... You're so strong, Kurt. So strong, and brave, and beautiful. And I think that the most beautiful _person_ in the entire school won."

Kurt tightly squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the crown be placed on his head, a few more tears falling down his rosy cheeks. He looked back up at Blaine with uncertainty, and the curly-haired boy leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"_You're beautiful, Kurt_," he whispered emphatically, and Kurt let out a small laugh of appreciation. "And I hate so badly that you feel as though your perfect night has been ruined by some high school pettiness."

"Thank you," Kurt breathed, wrapping his arms around Blaine and holding him painfully close. He pulled back just enough to meet the other boy's eyes. "_You_ made tonight perfect for me."


End file.
